


Kept for the Holidays

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: The boys start their holiday celebrations.Part 1 of a 3 part mini arc.
Relationships: Athos/Aramis
Series: The Kept Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Kept for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Kept for the Holidays

“Sir, do I really have to wear the plug while we shop?” Aramis asked already knowing the answer but hoping Athos might take pity on him.

“Yes,” Athos replied succinctly. He loved the thought of his boy wearing the plug, of how it would feel as they walked. Aramis would know he was owned with every step he took which suited Athos just fine.

Aramis sighed and stared at the plug in his hand. It wasn’t overly big but it was curved and just long enough to brush against his prostate every time he moved. Wearing it while shopping all day would be torture and his owner knew it.

“Is there a problem?” Athos asked as he walked up behind Aramis and slid his arms around his waist. If his boy truly did not want to wear it then he wouldn’t make him but sometimes Aramis liked to put up a fuss just for the hell of it.

“No, Sir,” he quickly responded. 

“I want to know my boy is feeling me with every step he takes,” Athos went on. “Can you do that for me, boy? Can you wear my toy inside you all day?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said breathlessly. 

“Good boy.”

Taking up the dildo, Aramis lubed it up as good as he could then began to slowly work it inside himself. He moaned when it got to the widest part, the stretch almost too much to take. He muscled through it, though, and finally had the silicone cock fully seated within him.

When he stood up straight, he gasped. The shape of the dildo was causing it to rub right up against his prostate. _If just standing was a trial,_ he thought, _how was he ever to get through the day?_

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

The time at the mall was nothing short of hellish for Aramis. He didn’t care for the place on a good day, much less when it was teeming with holiday shoppers. Add Athos’ plug into the mix and he was slowly going insane. It was just long enough with a slight curve that allowed the tip to press against his prostrate with every step he took. He had long ago given up any hope of no one noticing his aroused state. That was obviously what Athos wanted so he saw no point in fighting it no matter how embarrassed he was. Instead, he concentrated all of his energy on not coming in his pants and making an even bigger spectacle of himself.

Aramis groaned when he recognized the shop Athos was leading him to. Athos had taken him there several times before, but only ever once as his boy. The tailor who owned the place seemed able to tell the difference and had treated Aramis as any other customer. But he would not be any other customer today. He would be going as Athos’ boy again.

“I have plenty of clothes, Sir,” Aramis tried to protest but Athos was having none of it. 

“You need something for the holidays,” Athos said. “At the very least you need something for the office Christmas party.”

“Athos, I can’t wear something from here to the office party. Everyone would know,” Aramis whispered.

“Would know what? That you have good taste in clothes?”

“That you paid for it,” Aramis clarified.

“Well since I am paying for it... Or are you embarrassed by that?”

“N-no,” Aramis stammered. “You know nothing about our relationship is an embarrassment to me.”

“Then what’s the big deal?” Athos asked, the annoyance in his voice easy to hear. He didn’t want to punish Aramis here in the shop but he would if he kept questioning him like this.

“I... Well... Nothing, Sir,” he said finally. 

Satisfied yet wanting to prove a point, Athos ended up buying him not only an outfit for the office party but one for New Year’s Eve as well. He even let Aramis see how much the clothes came to causing his boy to cringe but not say anything.

The next store they came to had him flushing darkly When Athos led him into the sex shop tucked into the corner of the mall he wanted to curl into a ball and hide. He wasn’t sure what they were there for. They already owned every sex toy known to man in his opinion. He couldn’t want yet another plug, could he?

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a spanking bench,” Athos said as the young salesgirl walked up. She smiled at him brightly before giving his boy a quick once over.

“Of course, Sir,” she said as she led them toward the back of the shop. “We have a small selection right over here. If none of these suit you, we can always custom order something.”

Athos looked over what they had on hand and shook his head. None of them would do. He needed to be able to tether his boy to it in any number of ways, including by his head. “These won’t do. What else can you show me?”

In the end, Athos placed an order to be delivered to the apartment then began to slowly look around. Seeing a set of doors in the back of the room, he grabbed Aramis by the arm and shoved him inside of one.

“Sir?” 

“Suck me,” Athos commanded. 

“What, here?” Aramis said, his voice going up a notch.

“Yes here unless you’d rather do it in the middle of the shop,” Athos replied.

“No, Sir,” Aramis said as he dropped to his knees. He quickly undid Athos’ pants and pulled his hard cock out. Scared of getting caught, he quickly took him into his mouth and began to suck. He was thinking they might just get away with this when Athos began to moan. 

Aramis felt his cheeks flame when his lover started moaning loudly. He knew the man was doing it on purpose so that the people in the store could hear but there was little he could do about it. Wanting to get his humiliation over with, he began to speed up, hoping to bring Athos off quickly. He should have known better.

Reaching down, Athos sank both hands in Aramis’ wild hair. Tightening his grip, he forced him to slow his pace to something much more sedate. Now he was leisurely fucking Aramis’ mouth while his lover knelt helplessly.

Finally, Athos began to speed up. His voice sped up along with his thrusts and he knew there was no way the store clerks didn’t know exactly what was going on in there. Pulling Aramis’ head back, he began to fuck with long strokes, shoving his cock all the way down his throat until at last he couldn’t take any more and with a shout began to come.

When Athos let Aramis up the man was beet red, his eyes glued to the carpet. He could hear a smattering of applause coming from the main room and cringed. Athos only laughed and taking him by the arm walked him out of the back room and back into the store proper.

“You might want to try this,” a girl with pink hair said as she tossed Athos a bright blue collar. Looking at it, he could see that OWNED was spelled out in cheap rhinestones.

“Thanks,” Athos said and reached up fasten it around Aramis’ neck.

“Sir,” Aramis whispered, mortified.

“Do you happen to have a leash to go with this?” Athos asked the girl.

“Right here,” she said and handed him a matching leash. She paused for a moment then quickly rummaged through the shelf until she pulled out matching ankle and wrist cuffs as well. She held them up for Athos who grinned and nodded, adding them to his purchase.

He dropped the ankle cuffs in the bag and turned to Aramis. With a twinkle in his eyes, he secured the gaudy wrist cuffs to his boy. Taking a step back, he admired the picture Aramis made, the bright blue on his wrists seeming to make the collar stand out even more. Finally, he stuffed the leash into his jacket pocket knowing they would be using it soon enough.

“Add these to the bench. We’ll take them with us now. Oh, one more thing.” Athos walked over to where the paddles hung on one wall and quickly picked one out. It was long and think with ‘SLAVE’ engraved into it. Athos thought it was perfect.

Aramis felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach as he watched Athos pick out a paddle. It was one of the few things they didn’t own. From the look of the thing, Aramis would have been content to keep it that way but Athos obviously had other ideas.

“Do you want a bag for the leash,” she asked when Athos didn’t put it on him right away but stuffed it into his pocket instead.

“No thanks,” he grinned. “We’ll be using it soon enough.”

Aramis felt his stomach drop again at Athos’ words. Surely he didn’t mean to use it while they were still at the mall. Aramis wasn’t at all sure if he could stand it if he did. The collar and cuffs were bad enough, drawing unwanted attention to him and his place at Athos’ side. 

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

“I can’t believe you did that,” Aramis whispered as they began making their way out of the mall.

“You can’t? Truly?” Athos quirked his eyebrow. “You were hard as a rock the entire time regardless of your humiliation.”

“I...” Aramis said haltingly blushing darkly as he did so. Athos was right. No matter how humiliating he found the situation it still aroused him.

“Come on. The movie starts soon. We don’t want to be late and miss the opening credits.” As soon as they were outside of the mall Athos stopped them. He pulled the leash from his jacket pocket and clipped it onto the gaudy collar around Aramis’ neck before the man had a chance to protest.

“Heel,” Athos said softly giving the leash and quick jerk. He saw the lust-glazed look in his boy’s eyes and knew he had made the right decision.

“Ye-ye-yes, S-Sir,” Aramis stammered and quickly fell into place at Athos’ side. He couldn’t believe Athos was actually doing this, that he was actually walking him through the parking lot like a dog on a leash. He felt the urge to balk, to say no, too much but he managed to hold his tongue. 

Surprisingly, Athos didn’t remove the leash once they were in the car. Instead, he tied it around the headrest, tethering Aramis in place. Aramis had garnered no small amount of looks and stares as Athos had walked him to their car. How his lover hadn’t combusted yet he had no idea.

At the theatre, Athos considered walking him in but decided against it. What he had planned would be hard enough for his boy as it was. Untying the leash, he unclipped it and put it in his coat pocket in case he changed his mind.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said demurely, grateful not to be walked into a theatre full of people like a dog. The thought made his cock swell and he blushed yet again knowing Athos would have noticed.

“You’re welcome,” Athos replied. “Just remember, it’s right here in my pocket if I need it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, taking the warning seriously.

Once inside, Athos guided Aramis to the very back of the theatre. He wanted as much privacy as possible for what he had planned. Luckily, it was still the matinee and the place was practically deserted. 

As soon as the house lights went down, Athos began. “Unbutton your coat and spread your legs,” he ordered.

Aramis quickly complied, not wanting to do anything that might earn him the leash. He was so lost in thought about it that he yelped slightly when Athos reached over and palmed him through his jeans. 

“Easy,” Athos admonished gently as he stroked him. “Take yourself out, I want to see you.”

Aramis went bright red at the order but brought his shaking hands to his pants to comply. In no time he was bared, his hard cock standing almost straight up from all the varying stimulation it was receiving.

“Stroke yourself,” Athos told him, not bothering to keep his voice down. No one was around them except for the usher and Athos rather thought he’d enjoy the show. A quick glance at him showed him to be staring at Aramis hungrily causing Athos to smirk. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he wrapped one shaky hand around his hard cock and began to slowly stroke it. Athos always preferred he take his time doing things like this no matter how badly he might need to get off. This time Aramis understood it was the humiliation that Athos wanted to prolong rather than simply either of their pleasure.

“Good boy,” A few minutes later Athos gave him his next order, “Spread your legs wider and pull your balls out. I want to see them, too.”

Aramis nodded and did as he was told. He was starting to sweat from all the stimulation and wanted to beg Athos to let him come but he knew better. Athos would let him come when he was ready and not a second before, no matter how much Aramis whined and begged for release.

Seeing how close his boy was, Athos grinned and decided to up the ante. “Hook your legs over the chair arms and fuck yourself on the dildo.”

Aramis wanted to scream. Or cry. He didn’t care which. He felt humiliation roll through him like a wave, still he did not disobey. With a shaky nod he did as he was told, spreading his legs wide and hooking them over the chair arms. Like this he was just able to move enough to fuck himself on the toy, making it brush his prostrate with every move of his hips. 

“You look so hot like this,” Athos told him. “I can see how bad you need to come. Just a little bit longer. I want to watch you like this. All sweaty and flushed and strung out for my pleasure alone.”

“Please,” Aramis moaned unable to stop himself. He needed to come desperately and was afraid he was going to do so without permission, something that would land him a significant punishment once they were home.

With a quick peak, Athos made sure their usher was still watching them before turning back to Aramis. “Come for me, boy,” he said, his voice loud enough to carry to their usher as well as the seats around them though they were luckily empty.

With a groan, Aramis ground down hard against the dildo and began to come. “Athos...” he moaned as he shot spurt after spurt of come all over his shirt. By the time he was done he was collapsed in the chair, panting hard.

“Here,” Athos said as he handed him some napkins. “Clean yourself up. You may put your legs down now and tuck yourself away. I think we’ve given the usher enough of a show.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis panted, mortified at the thought of anyone watching him like that. Athos, however, seemed to enjoy himself.

On the way out Athos even refused to let him button his coat leaving the stains on his shirt quite visible. As they passed the usher, the boy winked at them and Aramis felt himself blush hotly once more. 

“Seems you have an admirer,” Athos quipped grinning widely even as he grasped Aramis arm tightly and walked him through the parking lot.

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

Back in the car, Athos once more put the leash on and tied it in place. “So Aramis, how’d you like the movie?”

“It was an experience,” Aramis replied carefully.

“Really? Tell me about it,” Athos said.

“Well, being exposed like that...” Aramis began, unsure what it was his Master wanted to hear.

“No, Aramis.” Athos shook his head. “The movie. Tell me about the movie,” he said firmly.

“I... I... don’t really recall the movie, Sir. I’m sorry,” Aramis replied sheepishly.

“So you’re saying I bothered to take you out for nothing?” Athos countered. He was having a hard time not smiling at the shameful look on Aramis’ face. He didn’t care about the movie but it was as good an excuse as any for what he really had in mind.

“No, Sir,” Aramis said quickly. “I didn’t mean to not watch it. It’s just with everything else I couldn’t concentrate on it, too.”

“Then perhaps we need to work on your concentration once we’re home. We may not have our spanking bench yet but I’m sure we can improvise.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said meekly. 

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

Aramis was quiet for the remainder of the drive home. He kept running Athos’ words over in his head. _Spanking bench. Improvise_. He could fully imagine just how Athos might improvise something like that and his cock gave a jerk even as he was filled with trepidation.

Occasionally, Athos didn’t like to play exactly fair, making up lame excuses to punish him. Aramis wasn’t sure why he bothered, it wasn’t as if he would balk. Quite the opposite actually. If Athos wanted to spank him then he would happily bend over and let him do as he would but his owner preferred the pretext of an excuse. He was going to need to break the rules soon and give his lover a genuine excuse. But that was a thought for another time. Right now he had whatever his lover had in mind to worry about.

Once home and in the garage, Athos took Aramis by the leash and pulled him from the car. Aramis’ eyes widened when he realized that Athos intended to walk him all the way to the penthouse like this. His safe word was on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t use it. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded at his lover.

“Good boy,” Athos whispered in his ear. “So obedient. Someone’s been working hard at training you up, haven’t they?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied as he glanced about the garage. Luckily they were alone but he knew that could change at any moment. Looking back at Athos, he looked around the garage again and hung his head. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his owner but he just couldn’t take it. “Sir, I’m sorry...”

“Sorry about what?” Athos frowned.

“Musketeer,” Aramis said, his voice barely above a whisper. He heard Athos suck in a breath then fingers were scrambling at the back of his neck trying to get the collar off. 

“Come on,” Athos said worriedly, taking Aramis by the arm as he jammed the collar and leash into his coat pocket. He’d take care of the cuffs once they were inside the penthouse. 

Neither man spoke as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Athos wanted to kick himself for doing something so public with Aramis without discussing it with the man first. Aramis, on the other hand, wished he could take it back, hating having disappointed his owner by using his safe word.

Once inside, Athos sat Aramis down on the couch and poured them both a drink before sitting down beside his lover. After taking a long drink, he set his glass on the coffee table and turned to his lover. Reaching out, he took Aramis’ hands and quickly removed the cheap cuffs tossing them on the coffee table between their drinks.

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Aramis said before Athos could speak. He felt like an utter failure for having to use his safe word. His owner hadn’t asked for all that much from him yet he had still failed. What must Sir think of him?

“What are you sorry for?” Athos asked, confused. He was the one that had screwed up, not Aramis.

“I used my safe word,” Aramis spoke quietly. “I know you had plans and now I’ve ruined them.”

“Okay first of all, you haven’t ruined anything,” Athos said firmly. “But I would like to know why you needed to safe word.”

“It was the leash,” Aramis admitted his cheeks on fire. “And the cuffs.”

“But we used them at the mall,” Athos replied. “You didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it there. Even in the car you were alright with it.”

“Yes, Sir, but...”

“But what, Sweetheart?” Athos really wanted to understand so he didn’t make the same mistake again.

“But this is our home,” Aramis said, flushing even more. “I know these people. For one of them to see me in such a state... I could not bear it.”

“God, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I should have talked to you before we ever left the shop with it to find out what your limits might be. It never even occurred to me... I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Sir. You didn’t know.”

“Perhaps not but I should have paid more attention to the signals you were sending out. And more importantly, I should never have tried something in public without discussing it with you first.

“It’s only a soft limit,” Aramis said. He had actually vacillated quite a bit over public play. While part of him enjoyed it, it was only in very specific situations. 

“Soft limit means we discuss it first. I don’t just spring it on you in the middle of a store full of people. I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I should never have done that.”

“The store was okay, Sir. I mean, yeah it was kinda tense but I could handle it. It’s just here, at home, where I couldn’t take it.”

“Can you tell me why that is?” Athos asked. “I would have thought you would be the most comfortable here.”

“I am,” Aramis agreed. “And I’m not. I think maybe I just don’t want to deal with all the questions and Good Samaritans trying to save me. And I know I don’t want them looking down on you because of it. I’m not sure how much sense all that made.”

“It made perfect sense. No public play where you might be recognized,” Athos said with a note of finality.

“I don’t think we have to go quite that far,” Aramis countered. “If someone happens to recognize me then they do. I’m not hiding our relationship, not any part of it.”

“Then what do you want?” Athos asked. 

“How about nothing public at home or at the office? Everywhere else is fair game.”

“Are you sure? You’re bound to be recognized by someone at some point.”

“I’m positive, Sir.”

End.


End file.
